Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu
Gundam the Ride: A Baoa Qu was an amusement park in Fujiyoshida, Yamanahi, Japan. It opened on July 20, 2000. On December 31, 2006, the event was scheduled for cancellation, however, business was extended until January 8, 2007, when the ride was finally shut down. It was replaced with Gundam Crisis. Overview The ride takes place in the final Battle of A Baoa Qu. It has computer graphics, but the humans are hand-drawn by Haruhiko Mikimoto. The ride closed on January 8, 2007. Plot In this ride, the riders are space colonists moving to space from Earth. Before the ride begins, an introduction video for space colonies is played, narrated by Haro, the mascot of the Colony Corporation. The colonists board the Suruga, a modified Salamis-class battleship, at Konpei Island space port. However, during the trip, the captain of the ship Henken Bekkener informed the colonists that the ship has come under attack by Zeon forces (most likely due to its resemblance to a Salamis-class). The colonists escape the Suruga in an Escape Launch moments before it was destroyed. A Zakrello attacks the Escape Launch, but is destroyed by a GM piloted by Federation soldier Adam Stingray. Adam and fellow GM pilot Jack Bayard attempt to escort the Escape Launch to safety just as a massive Federation fleet, led by the White Base, begin their attack on A Baoa Qu. At this point, the Escape Launch's engine suddenly goes out of control, thrusting the three into the middle of the battle. They witness the battle between Amuro Ray's Gundam and Char Aznable's Zeong. The GM pilots are forced to take the Escape Launch into A Baoa Qu itself to escape the chaotic battle outside. On the way, they encounter Kai Shiden's Guncannon and Sayla Mass' Core Booster. Both are shocked to see a civilian craft in the middle of an active war zone and told them to get away. Inside A Baoa Qu, the two pilots briefly witness the Gundam's final shot before flying into what they thought was the exit. Instead, it was the interior of a massive beam weapon - Mini Solar Ray. Adam attempts to destroy the weapon, but is attacked by a Zaku II from behind. He grabs the Zaku to protect Jack and the Escape Launch, and is engulfed by the Mini Solar Ray's explosion. The explosion sends Jack's GM and the Escape Launch flying, but Jack is guided out of the exploding A Baoa Qu by the voice of Amuro. As he flies out of A Baoa Qu, he witnesses the explosion of the White Base and crash lands on the SCV-73 Blanc Rival, crashing into the RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" and seriously damaging it. Characters Earth Federation *Jack Bayard *Adam Stingray *Amuro Ray *Kai Shiden *Sayla Mass *Henken Bekkener *Abu Dabia *Aya Swanport *Thomas Mechanics Earth Federation Forces Mobile Weapons *RGM-79 GM *RX-77-2 Guncannon *RX-78-2 Gundam *RX-78-3 Gundam "G-3" Vehicles and Support Units *FF-X7-Bst Core Booster *Fuji class (Salamis Kai) (SCRT-229 Suruga) *Magellan-class *SCV-73 Blanc Rival *SCV-70 White Base *Salamis-class *SCRT-229-3 Escape Launch Principality of Zeon Mobile Weapons *MA-04X Zakrello *MS-06F Zaku II *MS-09R Rick Dom *MS-14A Gelgoog *MSN-02 Zeong Vehicles and Support Units *Gwazine-class *Musai-class Gallery home_serie-the-ride.png a-baoa-qu_the-ride-01.png a-baoa-qu_the-ride-02.png p2.ガンダム・ザ・ライド A BAOA QUjpg.jpg f0102694_11454157.jpg a-baoa-qu_the-ride-10.png a-baoa-qu_the-ride-14.png Gundam_Evolve_Material_83.jpg Media Theme Song *''Dears'' by Gackt. See also *Gundam Neo Experience 0087: Green Divers External links *http://www.gundam-uc.info/anime/0079-the-ride *Gundam the Ride on MAHQ Category:Universal Century Category:Movies Category:Amusement park attraction